


Kiss on the Forehead

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Set during the night Veronica and Logan think Keith is dead. Prompted by "A Kiss on the Forehead" poem by Marina* Tsvetaeva. Because really, have any of us cried enough today?





	Kiss on the Forehead

    Curled into his lap, Veronica felt tinier than usual, and more fragile than ever in his hands; like every time he twitched a muscle he’d break her, every time he shifted on the couch he was disarming her all over again. She still clung to him, harder than she’d ever clung to anything, and to her, he felt like the only thing left in the world. Everything had been ripped away from her; her virginity, her father… Cassidy Casablancas had even taken her shot at revenge away from her. He was  _ dead _ , just like he’d made her dad dead.    
  
    “Veronica?” Logan’s voice shook with softness, unsteady and unsure. “Is there…  _ anything  _  I can do?”    
  
    The question hung there, and waited for her to find some kind of answer. Some kind of answer that wasn’t  _ make her dad undead _ or  _ let her kill her rapist, her dad's murderer.  _   
  
   “You know…” Veronica spoke, for the first time in what felt like hours to both of them. “When I was little, and I fell down or I was sad or scared- the serious kind of sad, my dad would move my hair and kiss my forehead and say ‘I kiss away your misery.’” Sniffling against Logan’s shirt, Veronica shook from the misery; shook from the  _ pain.  _ “When my mom left… the morning I woke up and she was gone, he came into my room, and he told me we were gonna be okay, you know? That everything was gonna be okay, even though I couldn’t stop crying at first. And he sat down next to me on my bed, and he kissed my forehead, and he said, ‘I kiss away your misery,’ and my mom was still gone, things were still bad, but I knew at least one person in the world really loved me.” Voice breaking, cracking with grief, Veronica croaked out the words, imagining it in her head.   
  
    Slowly, so he wouldn’t break her, so he wouldn’t send her running again, Logan put his hand to her temple, and brought his lips to her forehead. “I kiss away your misery,” he whispered, kissing her forehead again. “I kiss  _ away _ your misery.” He repeated himself, over and over, countless times, and tears rolled down both their cheeks, until Veronica cried herself exhausted and Logan talked his voice raw.    
  
    Carrying her to bed, Logan brought the covers to her chin, kneeling by her bedside for a moment. He heard her sniffle in her sleep, and choked down a fresh lump in his throat.    
  
    “I kiss away your misery.” He smoothed blonde hair from her face, kissing her forehead again, lips touching her so carefully, not to wake her. As Veronica slept, Logan drifted to sleep on the couch, hoping she knew at least one person in the world really loved her. 


End file.
